John Cena And Randy Orton's Epic Adventure
by Megastar8271
Summary: John Cena get's a letter from Randy Orton telling him about a way to make big by drug dealing with their homie BJ. But cops arrest BJ and Cena and Orton escape from the cops by accidentally jumping in the Pound Puppies pound 20 FEET FROM DA GROUND GETTING KO'ED. Then when day time hits they find out the pound puppies speak English, So Cena and Orton try to get proof but...
1. Whack Is Crack

After John Cena, Mario and Luigi had Pizza, A letter came in for no raisin. "HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY WATS DAT" Cena said 1337ly. "I TINK ITS A LETTER" Mario said. "Why are you guys speaking like that?" Luigi asked.

"DONT JUDGE HOW WE SPEAK SKINNY LEGS!111111" Cena said. The Cenation Leader and The Man In Red looked at da not so epic letter, Then looked back at Weegee. "WE CANT READ IT" Mario told Luigi.  
"READ IT FOR US U N00B" Cena ordered that green guy no one knows- I MEAN!- Luigi. "Okay it says...

'YO JON CENUT, I KNOWZZZ U HAZ A MATCH AGAINST CM PUNK AND RYBACK AT SURVIVOR SERIES FOR DA WWE CHAMPIONSHIP IN A COUPLE WEEKS, BUTT I SAW A HOMIE SELLING DRUGS ACROSS DA STRETT WHERE DAT STUPID POUND IS, WE SHOULD HELP HIM SO WE CAN GET A BUNCH OF MOOLA, COME TO THE WWH (World Wrestling Hotel) IMMA BEE WAITIN FOR U IN MA FURRARI. FROM, DA VIPER ORTON.'" "O.M.G" Cena said in a epic way.  
"Who sends messages in letter's anymore?" Luigi said dumbly. " NO ONE ASKED YOU, AND WHO SAID U CANN SPEEK" Mario said, Laying da law down. " Yes master..." "DATS BETTER!" Mario said in joy. "YO MY MAN MARIO U KNOW WAT DIS MEENS" "WAT" "DAT ME AND ORTON ARE GUNNA BE RICH!111111"  
Cena told Mr. Mario. "COOL" "WELL I GOTTA GO ON A DATE WITH PEACH, SE YA LATER" "K, BYE" "K BUTT W33G33

WATCH DA HOUZZZE" "Fine..." He walked away slowly. And thus outside of the house, Cena and Mario parted ways. John Cena ran at 88 MPH, Fast enough to activate the flux Capacitor to set of the 1.21 gigawats in the delorean to go back to 1985. "DHARES DA EPIC HOTEL OF EPIC, AW SNAP I SEE ORTON, BUTT U CANT SEE ME, TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL" He saw Orton in his furrari. "YOOOO MAN" "SUP CENA" "R U READY ORTO- WAIT WATS DAT NOISE" They both turned around dramatic squirrlel style. At the front in front of the open hotel door, At the front desk they saw CM Punk with da WWE Championship arguing with manenger AJ Lee. "I'M THE WWE CHAMPION! SHOW ME SOME RESPECT!" Punk said in a rage.  
And around the corner they saw Daniel Bryan and Kane arguing. "IIIIIII AM DA TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" said. " NO! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AM THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!" Kane said. "WAT N00BS"

SuperCena said epicly. "YEAH BUTT R U READY CENA" "YEAH" "K" Cena and Orton drove in the furrari to da homie. "YO ORTON WE SHOULD GET SOMETING TA EAT FIRST" "K WANNA GO TA WENDYZ" "YA" They drove to Wendys.  
"'Hey welcome to Wendys what do you want to eat?'" Man in da speaker asked. "I WILL HAVE A FISH SANDVICH" Orton told guy. "'That"s odd for a guy.'" Dude said. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM, MA NAME, IS RANDY ORTON" "'Uh... What was your name again?'" MA NAME, IS RANDY, ORTON" "'...Randy Boreton?'"  
Orton: *Facepalm* "HA-A-HA-A-HA-A TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOLOL-" " SHUT UP BARNEY" Orton said in anger.

"I WILL HAVE U KNOW IMMA NOW IN W33G33 GREEN" Cena said. "OH" Thay then came to da strett where da homie is. "IMMA NEVER EAT TRIPLE DAVES HOT N JUICY AGAIN" "I FEEL YOUR PAIN BRO BUT THERES DA HOMIE" Orton and Cena got out of da furrari, It fell in da ocean. "AAAAAAWWWWW MAN I PAID 9001 BUCKZ FOR DAT" Orton raged. "JUST RUN LIKE ME U SPAZ" Thay made it to the dark corner where the hood homie was, Their was dozen's of people there. He had a stack of money behind him. "SUP BJ" "OOOOHHHH SUP CENA! I SEE YOU BROUGHT ORTON." BJ SAID. "WE DECIDED TO HELP U SELL CRACK" Orton told BJ. "KK"

*Hours later of selling crack* "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH BOY WE HITTIN BIG TIME NOW" Cena said. "YEAH A LITTLE MORE MOOLA AND WE SHOULD REACH- AW S**T COPS ARE HERE!" BJ said. "YO LETS GET OUTTA HERE" Cena said.  
"MOST EPIC FIRST" Orton said. The customers scattered everywhere's. John Cena, Randy Orton and BJ ran like crazy. "OH S**T! YO CENA ORTON! THEY HAZ ME!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJ" Cena shouted. "DAT WAS DA CHEZZIEZT SCREEM EVAR" "I KNOW RITE"

"NOOOOOOOOOO THE COPS TOKE DA MONEY$$$" Cena told Orton. "CENA QUICK HIDE" Cena and Orton both leapfroged over the pounds fence, But it was nighttime so they could not see anything thus they both fell 20 feet into the back of the pound face first thus getting ko'ed.

TO BE CONTINUED! 


	2. Doritos Are Awesome, Like The Miz

In da morning at the pound, The Pound Puppies were at their secret underground... base? (I DON'T WATCH POUND PUPPIES MUCH) "Okay team, This dog named 'Wulshine' needs a home!" Lucky told the four other dogs. Wulshine is a Beagle/Labrador mix. He's male. (CAPTAIN OVBIOUS) "LUCKY! THERE'S THIS LONG THING THAT KEEPS FOLLOWING ME! HELP!" Some German Shepherd said. "That's your tail..." "OH!"  
Lucky then checked on his gang- I MEAN TEAM!

"What are you doing Squirt?" "Trying to get Niblet out of the hole." Squirt told Lucky. "GVKVKKCDSGJDJJFNJXKCKJCBJKLK DL!" Niblet said muffled. "Okay, Squirt! Let's work together to pull his fatness out!" "Okay." Lucky pulled on one leg and Squirt pulled on the other, ...It did no good...

"AH WELL WE DON'T NEED HIM ANYWAYS!" "I guess you're right Squirt." (("YES!")) Squirt said in his mind. Lucky then proceded to check on Cookie and Strudel. "Hey Cookie-" "AAAGGGHHH!" "...Um okay... But we have a homeless dog-" "OH-OH! LET'S GET ON TO THE 'FINDING HIM HOME' PART!" Lucky then noticed Cookie making something with a card. "...What are you doing?" "OH! UMMMMM... NOTHING!" Cookie then fake smiled at Lucky. "...Weeeeelllllll have fun with that."

Lucky noticed Strudel making an invention that looked liked a generator.  
"What are you doing Strudel?" "OH! I'm making a invention called 'The Think-a-matic!'" the short dachshound said. "It takes your thoughts, And makes it into a video!" She said. "You want to see yours Lucky?" "NO!" "Why?" "NO REASON!" He laughed nevously. "But we have this homeless dog- HEY WHERE DID HE GO!?"

Wulshine was at the place where you see dogs outside. (I don't know, I don't really like Pound Puppies) "Hey what a nice doggy!" Some old lady said. "We should adopt him!" The old man said.  
They adopted him. "Well, At LEAST I didn't have to find a home for a dog and ALWAYS find the perfect match! HA HA! I'm such a sue..." Lucky said.

-  
MEANWHILE AT DA BACK OF DA POUND...

..."AW MAN WAT HAPPENED" John Cena said to himself in a dark place. (FINALLY THIS FIC IS GOOD AGAIN! Sorry Pound Puppies is kinda... eeeeehhhhhh.) Cena saw a tall, fat as heck figure slowy walk to him, And by slow I mean VERRRRRRRRRRRRRRY SLOW! "WHOS DAT" The figure came closer then FINALLY became visible. "BIG SHOW MOAR LIKE BIG SLOW TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL-" "Shut up Cena you know why i'm sadly here." Big SLow- I MEAN Big SHOW said. "NO I DONT" "Well i'm here cause you stole my cheeseburger, And now you will face the consenquences." "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW MAN" Big Show then hit John Cena with a Knockout Punch in slo-mo.

"AH-AAH-AAH-AAH-AAH-AAH-AAH-AAH-A" Cena screamed, Waking up Orton to. "HEY Y U JUST SCREEM" Orton asked in a epic way. "I JUST HAS A NIGTHMURZ DAT BIG SLOW PUNCHED ME CAUSE I STOLE HIS CHEZZEBURGUR"  
"DATS PRUTTY SCURY BRO" "I KNOW RITE" "BUTT WHERE R Wii ANYWAYS CENA" "I DONT KNOWZZZ DO U" "NO DATS Y I ASKED U... I TINK O WELL I FORGET" "HEYYYYYYYY MA HATZ GONE" Cena looked around to see where they were. "IT LOKKS LIKE BORINGESS, AND IT SMELLS LIKE OLD DORRITOS" "I WUV DORRITOS" "SO DO I BUT HOWD WE GETZ HEREZZZ ORTON" "I TINK JESTERDAEZZ WE HALPED BJ SELL DRUGZ DO GET MONEYZ, DEN COPS CAME AND ARRESTED BJ AND TOKE DA MONEYZZZ THEN BOTH OF US RANZ TO DA NEAREST BUILDIG AND JUMPED BUT FELL 20 FEET DOWN GETTING KOED"

"NOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZ BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBJJJJJJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJ" "DAT WAS DA GREETEST SCREEM EVA" " I NOSEZ RITE BUTT WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HEAR AND ROB A BANK TO GET MONEY TO BAIL BJ"  
"KK LETS- WAIT U HEAR SOMETING" Orton said. They were at the back, Right above where the stupid dogs hideout was. Niblet digged his way to the hideout thus it didn't support epic human weight thus it collapsed bringing Cena and Orton down.

They landed behind a lot of junk thus no dogs could 'SEE' both of them! LULZ CENAS SIGNATURE THING. "WE HAZ TO STOP FALLIN DOWNZ CENA" "SHHHHHHHHHHHHH U HEAR SOMETING" "Okay Squirt, Lets see your thoughts!" "SQUIRT LULZ WAT KINDA NAME IS DAT" Cena and Orton peeked slighly, There jaws dropped.

"BAH GAWD TALKING DOGZZZ" "AND WATS DAT MACHINE THEY HAZZ LOOKS CONFUZING... WAIT ORTON U KNOW WAT DIS MEANS" "WAT" "DAT IF WE GET PROOF DAT THEY SPEEK ENGRISSH Wii WILL BEES RICH$$$" "AWWWWWWWWW YA" John Cena then thought of what it would be like to be rich.  
"Okay dogs, Lets see if we can see any thoughts from afar!" Strudel said, She then set it to randomly find thoughts from 1 foot or farther instead of whoever is in front. The machine... thing showed Cena's thoughts of being rich.

**"THE MILLION DOLLAR CHAMP IS HERE!"** Cena ACCAULLY spoke normally in his thoughts.  
The dogs gasped. "WAIT that's a human! and no one here likes humans! *Gasp* Wait that means a human is HERE!" Strudel and the others paniced. They started going on the defensive. (Cause they are n00bs and they suck) "AW SNAP CENA DAY KNOWEZ WE ARE HEAR" "NOOOOOOOEEEEEZZZZ RUN" Cena then tripped on a VERY VERY VERY VERRRRRRRRRRY small stick thus leaving him and Orton trapped. All the dogs slowly turned to both of them. "AW FUDGE PICKLES" John Cena and Randy Orton said at the same time.

TO BE CONTINUED! (I RAN OUT OF IDEAS FOR DIS CHAPTER CAUSE OF THE POUND PUPPIES, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER!) 


	3. The Nexus Returns

"GET THEM!" Lucky and the others then charged at Cena and Orton. "AW NUTS" "ITS K ORETON LETT MEI HANDL DIS" John Cena then turned full on Bruce Lee mode and teared the pound puppies a new one. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAANG U RITE CENA I CANT SEE U" Orton said while Cena was doing a lot of roundhouse kicks, Faster then light reflexes and punches. The brawl ended quicker then it started, Four of da dumb dogs were on da ground ko'ed, Then outta nowhere Cena theme song played.

"I WINZ AGIAN" Cena then did his awesome cenation/HLR hand symbol. "TROLOLOLOLOL IM DA CHAMP U CANT SEE ME" Cena said while doing his 'u CANT SEE ME" taunt of awesome. "DAT WAS DA LEEST KNOT EPIC TING U HAV DUNE CENA" "I KNUW RITE" Cena then epicly looked around and saw a fat and dumb dog (NIBLET) stuck in a hole. (DATS WAT SHE SAID! LOL)

"WAT DA HECK"  
Cena then pulled him out (Something Lucky and Squirt failed on last chapter.) and noticed his cap covered in saliva. "HEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY MA HAT, EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW ITSA WETT... OH WELL" He put it on. (DUH!) "HEY U DOG WAT WEER U DOIN WIT MA HAT" "Heh-heh I saw it at the back on your head and thought it was a chew toy!" Niblet told da most epic wrestler in da world. "U R DUMB" "HaHhujb I know but the rest of the pound puppies don't want me talking to humans." "WELL U DOGS SHOULNT BEE TALKIN AT ALLLL" Orton said in a awesome comeback. "SPEEKIN OF WEZZA GUNNZ BRIN U N00BS TA DA GUVOMENT CAUSE U ALL TALK THUZ WEZZA GUNNA GET MONEYZZZ" Cena said. "That sounds fun!" Niblet said in joy.

"I CANT WAIAT TO TELL TRIPLE H BOUT ALL DIS MONEY WEZZA GUNNA MAEK SO I CAN RUB IT IN HIS FAEC" Cena said in his mind. "GEET UP U UGLY DOGZZZ" John Cena said.  
"Wii R GUNNA TAKE U VERY 'TALKITIVE' DOGZ TO DA GUVVERNMET, LOLOLOLOL" Cena said. "...GETT UP WE KNO U CAN TAKL" Orton told the stupid dogs. Strudel (One of the dogs on the ground) secretly activated a command for one of the machines grabbing Cena and Orton. "AH-A-AH-A-AH-A-AH" Cena and Orton ice screamed.

"GETT OFF ME MACHINNE THING" Cena said to machine. "WAT DOO U DOGZ WANT FROM US" "Nothing, We just don't wanna be taken to some base getting operated!" Strudel said. "HEY! I'm the leader Strudel, I always get the first and last word!" Lucky said. "Oh, Sorry..." "YOU BETTER!" "WHOO R U GUEZZ"  
"Well MY name is Lucky, Ms. Thinks shes leader Strudel, His is Squirt, Hers is Cookie, (Not an actual Cookie) and his is Niblet." "WAT R U ALL GUNNA DOO TA UZZ" Cena asked.

Meanwhile at Mario and Peach's dinner...

Peach got a salad and Mario got a mushroom pizza. "Mario... are you getting bored of me?" Peach asked Mario while he stares at other women. "DUH-UH WAT U SAY" Mario said in all of his epicness.  
"I think you LET Bowser kidnap me!" "YUP I DO" "...MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Peach slapped Mario sending him flying out the building. "AW WELL"

He then walked 700 miles back to his house. "IMMA BACK LUI...GI?" He noticed nohwone was in da building, Oh and Luigi was missing. "WERE DID DAT GREEN F**K GO"

Meanwhile at Wade Barret and The Nexus hideout...

"Tell me Green guy! Where is John Cena!?" Wade Barret told Luigi, Who was beaten, Bloody and tied to a chair. "My...Name...Is...Luigi!" "shut up chump!" Health Slater told him. The members of The Nexus were Wade Barret Health Slater Justin Gabriel and David Otunga. "What...Do...You...all...Want...from...me?" "We don't want you, We simply want John Cena because he stole my girlfriend, And we bought this 'Find-Cena' radar at a magic shop and it pointed to the house you were in, But Cena wasn't there! It's busted now but that means that he WAS at the house and that means YOU know where he went!" Barret said. "I...don't...know..."

Barret then punched Weegee in da gut. "oh! eeegh.." "Tell us or we will decapitate you with a chainsaw!"  
"O-OKAY! HE-E WENT TO THE DOWNTOWN PART OF THE CITY TO DRUG DEAL WITH BJ!" "Hmph!" "Okay but if you are gone we WILL get you!" "Y-Yes Barret." "Oh! Before we go, Listen to Justin Bieber: Baby." Gabriel said then put headphones on Luigi's ear. "BABY! BABY BABY OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! BABY BABY BABY OOOOOOOOOOOOH!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO-"

Meanwhile back at da boring pound...

"What we are gonna do is keep you both up here until you faint and forget everything." Strudel said.  
"You wouldon't even make it out here alive!" Cookie said arrogantly. "O RLY?" CENA SAID A MEME! "OK WEEZA PROOOMIZE Wii WONT TEEEEEELLL" Orton said. "SEE they're telling the truth!" Niblet said, Pleading for Strudel to bring them down. "WOW, You are that stupid?" Squirt said in a snarky way.

At the entrance of the pound...

"Hey Barret! Wh are we at this stupid pound?" Otunga asked. "Cause it smells like... retard."  
"SO wait Cena's here? "Like he would say, DA CHAMP!SJNNJ ISSSSSS HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!" "Hey do you see that!" Slater then pointed at a huge hole. ( The one cena and orton fell down in during chapter 2.)  
"Oh boy you are dead Cena!" Barret and the other three then jumped down. "Heeeeey dogs!" "Quiet Gabriel! Hey there's Cena- wait AND Orton! Lets- Wait are those dogs talking?" Barret said. "How do we get their attention?" Otunga asked. "Lets get the small one." Barret and the others then jumped grabbing Squirt.

"HEY! HEEEELP!" "*Gasp* Squirt!" All five dogs said at once. "OMG ITS BARRET" "AND HE LOOKS P***ED" Orton told Cena. "HEY! Don't come near doggies. I got a gun!" Barret fired a warning shot and all dogs stepped back. "Hey Cena!" "WAT" "Sense you are 'hanging' out i'm gonna give you two hours to come to our secret lair or else!" "WHY" "Cause if you don't, I will kill Luigi and this dog!" "I DONT EVN LIEK EM" "Fine, Then I will kill you to." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO KK ILL BE THERE" "Fine." The Nexus then went up a covenantly placed elavtor.

TO BE CONTINUED! (Sorry this chapter seems clustered, This whole story is improvised so I had trouble with plots and just sorta threw it in and went as I go. NO FLAME REVIEWS)


	4. Dis Chapter Is Brought To You By Austin

"Okay, That elavator was NOT there before!" Cookie said. "WAT R U TALKIN ABOTU DA ELVETER WAS DERE DA WOLE TIEM" John Cena said epicly. "CENUT SPEEKS DA TRUTH BUTT WADE BARRUT AND DA WEST OF DA NEXUS JUST WENT UP DA ELAVATOR AND WII GUTTA STOP EM" Randy 'The Apex Predator' Orton said to the Pound Puppies. "Y DO U WANNA STOP EM ORTON ALL THEY R GUNNA DO IS KILL W33G33 AND SQUIRT" "THEY SAID LAST CHAPTUR DAT THEY R GUNNA KILL U IF U DONT MAEK IT IN 2 HOURS THEY WILL KILL U AND IF THEY KILL U THEY WLIL PROBALZ KILLZ MII" Orton told Cena.

"KK LETZA GOOOOO... WATI A MUMENNT WEZZA CANT GO ANYWHERE CAUSE WEZ TRPPED ON DIS MACHINE, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY Y U DA SHURT 1 STRUDEL CANN WII GETT OFF DIS MACHIN3 SUO WEZ CANN STUP DA NEXUS" "Nope." Strudel told the second best in da world. 'CM Punk owns the number 1 spot' "WHY"  
"Because how do I know YOU two aren't still trying to take us to some base?" "UMMMMMMM BUTT DA NEXUS JUSST KIDNAPPED 1 OFF YOUR MEMBURS" "Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd?" "DAT ME AUND BORETON- I MEEN ORTON KNUW DAT DA NEXUS WOLD PWN ALLA U AUND LAST CHAPTER I, BY MESELF PWNED ALLA U AT ONEC SOOOOOOO ME AND ORTON WOLD BE SOOOOOOOOOO GLAD TOZZA HEPL" "Hmmmmmmmmmmm what's the word i'm looking for, Um NO!" "Strudel! If we want Squirt back, We gotta let these humans help us! And plus we can just knock them out, And anyone else who finds out we talk!"  
Lucky told Strudel. "Yes master..." "OH BOY! ADDVENTUREEE!" Niblet said.

"SOOOOOOO WEZZA R FR33" Orton asked Lucky. "Yes, On ONE condition, You will HAVE to help us save Squirt, And that 'Luigi' guy, You CAN't mention us to the government, And if you don't help us... We will do more then make you faint..." "OMG IM SOOOOOOOOOOO SCARRED" Cena said, Showing he has a pair of nuts. "KK KNUW BRINNG US DOWN" "Okay Strudel put the machine to sleep." "*Sigh* Fine." She turned off the machine and Cena and Orton fell down. "AWWW S**t WEZZA FREEEE" Cena and Orton both said in joy. They all then went up da elavator.  
_

Meanwhile at the police sation at the room where they talk to you in private...

"Come on BJ, Tell the truth!" A cop said. "Are these drugs your's?" Another cop said. "OKAY DEY ARE." BJ said. "Okay were you drug dealing?" "YUP." "Was there anyone else with you-" "NO." BJ said quickly. "...You sure?" "YUP." "...We are gonna be here for a while aren't we?" "YUP." BJ told one of the cops.

Meanwhile outside of the city...

"You sure no one is gonna wonder where we are Lucky?" "No, They hate dogs anyways." "Y R U CHUMPS FOLLOWING US" Orton said, Demanding awnsers. "To make sure you two actually rescue them and not do something stupid...  
Speaking of... Where's that other human?" Lucky then noticed Cena talking with presidant Barack Obama.  
"ANDD DHEN I WAS LIEK 'BAW GAWD DA DOGS R TELKIN' " "COOL I WILL BRINNG DAT TO DA GUVERNMENT" "Barack Obama, The greatest presidant ever said to the greatest wrestler ever. "HEY YOU! Guy in green what are you doing!?" Lucky pulled John Cena over. "TALKIN TO DA PRESSEDENT" "YOU JUST REVEALED ALL OUR SECRETS!" He then bit poor Cena. "OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW"

A little later...

"Who are you guys anyways" Niblet asked. "I AM DA 3RD GENARATON SUPASTAR RANDY ORTON" "Hey I heard of you, You are a jerk!" Strudel said, SLightly scared by Orton's stare of epic. "Who are you?" Niblet asked John Cena. "...WHO AM I? WHO AM I!11111? IMMA WWE SUPASTAR JOHN FUDGING CENA, IM DA BEST I NEVR QUIT, AND I AM GUNNA BEET THE ROCK DA NEXT CAHNCE I GET" "Oh I've heard of you too. And not good ones, Apparenly your wresting skills are meddiocre at best, And your fans are little kids." Strudel said. "U BUTTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH, CAUSE I WILL LOCK U IN DA STFU FUSTER DEN U CANN SAY 'FUDGE PICKLES' " Cena said, tellin truth to the jerk Strudel. "Hmph, Okay, Mr. FRUITY PEBBLES!" "WAT" Cena slightly moved forward and Strudel yepled.  
"DIS... IS GUNNA BE FUNN" John Cena said to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED! (If you probaly can tell by now i'm a wrestling fan, Not so much of Pound Puppies. XD) 


	5. DIS MAY CONTAIN PUNT KICKS

At The Nexus hideout...

"Okay, Dog, Here's your little friend..." wade Barret chuckleld evily. He tied Squirt in with Luigi.  
"Good job, Barret!" David Otunga said, In his typical sucking up ways. "That's WADE Barret to you!" "OOPS! Sorry Bar-... I mean WADE Barret." "What are you gonna do too us!?" Squirt asked da nexuz. "We are gunna keep you two tied up for until Cena comes so we can beat him up. but we'll kill him anyways if he dosen't come." Barret said. Luigi was drooling, Like aliens took his brain. "Ummmmm... green guy?" "B-Baby B-Baby B-B-Baby OOOOOOOOH..." Luigi went inasne after being forced to listen to Justin Bieber for hours upon hours. Da Necuz laughed. "Ha! Have fuuuuuuuuun!" Barret, Otunga and Slater then left to get pizza. "I'll miss you, Doggy!" Justin Gabriel said. "Gabriel! Get back here!" "Uh COOOOOOOOOMING Barret!"

Meanwhile at Mario's house of epic...

"WELP SENC3 W33G33 IS GONEZ IMZA GUNNA DO PRANK CALLZ" Mario then first called Triple H. (WHO RULES)  
"Hello?" "HEY! UH.. DIS IS YOUR WIFE STEPHANIE MCCMAHON, AND I FOUND DESE MAGIZINEZZZ CALLED... PLA BOI, AND YOUR DEAD!111111" "Yeah uh about that-" HHH then hung up. "TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL DIS IS FUNN IMMA DO MOAR..."

Now back too John Cena and Randy Orton!... And da pound puppies...

"YOOOOO I TELL' YA WAT I WANT WAT I' RLY RLY RLY WANT, SO I TELL' YA WAT I WANT WAT I' RLY RLY RLY WANT,  
I TELL' WAT I WANT WAT I' RLY RLY RLY WANT, SO TELL ME WAT' U WANT WAT' U RLY RLY RLY WANT, IZZA WUNNA IZZA WUNNA I RLY RLY RLY WANT ZIGGI ZIGLLER I" Cena, SInging a NOT so awesome song. "NEVER, SING, AGAIN." Mr. Party pooper Lucky said. "SHAWT UPP UZZA MADD U HAZ NU TALEMT LIEK MII... OH AUND U ALL R DOGZZ" "FOUR ONEC I AGGRE WIT U" Orton told Cena. "UUUUUGH we've walked like 400 miles, Can we take a break?" Cookie asked.  
"NOPE" "Why!?" "CAUSE OF CHUCK TESTA... AND I NO WUNNA BEE CENA STEW" "Do you even know where were going?" "YUP ITS IN MA EPIC SENSEZ EVERYON3 WHO IS EPIC HAZ DEM" "Well I think you need to fix those 'senses' cause I think were lost!" Lucky said. "NO WE ARENT IMM DA LUEADOR SO I MAKE DA RULEZ" "WAIT YOUR DA LEADR ITS ME DA VIPER" "NUPE IIIIIIIII AM DA ONE WAERIN JORTS HEAER" "GRRRRRR" Orton and Cena said.

They then exhanged punchaes, Cena tried ta hit da FU butt Orton countered wit da RKO. "What are you guys doing!?" Lucky said, Butt Orton didn't hear him, Butt he did hear voices in his head. Orton then steped back, And when Cena head was in range Orton punted Cena in da skull, Busting him open. Orton then did his signature pose and his song played for no rasin. "Why'd you do that!?" Orton then slowly turned too Lucky.  
"DIS IS WWE... EITHER U CANN TAEK DA HEET OR GETT OUT" Otron then had a epic sadistic smile. Orton had turned heel.

Meanwhile at court...

The cops brought BJ to da judge. "SO...HOW DO YOU PLEAD?" "INNOCANT." BJ, In all his glory said. Da judge was turned around so no one could see him. "WELL I FIND YOU... *Turns around and takes off judge outfit*  
*Glass Shatter* GUILY!" It Was STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN, And his epic theme song played, He then did The Stunner on BJ. He then flippd off BJ. Then walked out da court.

Meanwhile at da entrance of a hospital...

"K IMMA ONLY DOING DIS SO I CANN BEET HIMM UP AGIAN, U ALL STAE PUTT OUT HEER" Orton said, Dragging Cena's bloody body inside. "What are you in for?" Woman at counter said. "I PUNTED DIS GUEY AUND BROKE HIS NEUK, FIX HIM SO I CANN BEET HIM UP SOME MOAR" "...Okay." Cena then got sent to an emergacy room.

Outside again...

"WELL DAT WAS EA-...ZE" Da Pound Puppies were gone.

TO (ONCE AGAIN) BE CONTINUED! 


	6. RANDYphobia

"WEHR DA HEEK DIID DOSE DUGZZ GO" Randy Orton said to himself. Da Pound Puppies were gone, Vanished. "WEHN I FINDZZ DEM DEY R SO DAED" He then went to find them, In da big, BIG city.

Meanwhile at Pizza Hut...

The Nexus were eating a meatlovers Pizza. "Well it has been 2 hours, Time to kill John Cena!" Wade barret said to da rest of da nexus. "Awwwwwwwwwww man! This pizza is good!" Justin Gabriel whined. "Shut up. Nexus, Now lets get dat jerk!" They then walked to the pound puppies pound. (Where they saw Cena and Orton in chapter 3)

Meanwhile at Mario's crib...

Mario was still doing prank calls. "TROLOLOLOLOLOL LEETS CUALL SONIIC" He then called Sonic.  
"HEEEEEEY SONIIC I FOND A POUWER UP CALUED 'DA SLOW-UP'" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic screemed then hung up. "TROLOLOLOLOLOL" "HMMMMMMM ITS LIEK IM FOGETIN SOMTING... AW WEEL"

Meanwhile with the pound puppies...

"Why did we run away?" Niblet asked Lucky. "Come on! Did you see that guy!? He is insane, It's like he hears voices in his head..." Mr. Boring Lucky said to his boring group.  
"Well where do we go now? Were lost!" Cookie said. "Well, According to my cacurations, If you look where the sun is, we are at the south west, So we gotta go east then north." Strudel said someting so confusing even I dont know. "...Why didn't you tell us that when we started on this "Adventure"?" Lucky said. "Because of John Cena's 'Epic senses'" I don't know what your saying Cena's senses are always rite. (Yes i'm breaking da 4th wall I know)

"Ooooookay lets go." "B-But Lucky! You know SENSE we are gonna be walking for walking for a while, We should might as well do something fun." Strudel said. "...What do you mean?"  
She then nodded to a bunch of stores. Da 3 dogs then had a confused face.

Meanwhile at da hospital...

"Alright here you are!" a bunch of doctors put John Cena on the chair in a hospital room...  
Next to CM Punk who had injured his knee . CM Punk was whining but he had a thing in his mouth so the doctors didnt hear him. "Okay dont eat yourself!" A docter said to a ko'ed and bloody Cena.

Meanwhile with WWE's Apex Predator Randy Orton...  
"Whre r dey" Orton was walking in da big city. He saw a skinny guy get beat up by bullies.

"TROLOLOL SUX TA BEE HIMM I WOWOLD PWN DEM" Randy Orton then went in a theater. "I WILEZ SEE A MOVI3 CUALLD 'ORTON IS DA BEEST' "That movie does not exist." Guy behind the checking counter said. "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

Orton then tried to RKO da man but da man was behind a glass protected counter so Orton just fell down. "I WILL GEUT U EVENTUAAWI" OH! And he will. Orton rules. He then walked out of da theater. "WEEEEEELL DAT DIDNT WOOK OUT... HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY IS DAT DA NEXUS" Orton barely noticed a shade of yellow like 20 miles away. It was the nexus and they were looking for Cena.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	7. The Kidnapping

"AW SNAUP ITZ DA NEXUZ" Orton went all Solid Snake to make sure they dont see him. The Nexus were heading towards da pound. They jumped down da big hole. They didn't see John Cena in sight.  
"WHERE IS THAT JABRONI!?" The leader of The Nexus, Wade Barret said. "I dunno." Health Slater said. "youre not helping... But wasn't Cena, AND Orton trapped on that machine thing the last time we were here?" David Otunga told Barret. "But, The dogs that were here are gone to!" Justin Gabriel said. "WAIT... They are prob looking for us! Lets find 'em and kill them!" Barret said, Ordoring da rest to go up the elavator.

Meanwhile with the pound puppies...

The Pound Puppies ran in a buncha stores, Scaring da humans. Niblet ran into the thaeters and into the movie "Mario's quest for pizza". Movie: "I NEEEDZ MA PIIIIIIIIIIIZA" Mario said, "WEEEEEEEELL U WANT SOME... CUM GET SOME!11111111111" Cena said also from da movie, Niblet ran in front of the screen, The audiance booed, Throwing their food and drinks at Niblet. (Cena and Mario are da most epic people eva! OF course the crowd would hate Niblet for blocking da screen. Niblet caught up wit the other 3 dogs, They were in the mall. "*Sniff* You smell like food Niblet!" Lucky said. "You don't wanna know..." Niblet said.

"Okay, Messing with humans is funny, But we gotta save Squirt! ...And that green guy..."  
Strudel was looking at a spa, Her girly side kicked in. "Strudel! We gotta go!" Cookie said, She then had to drag Strudel.

They made it to the outside and right then The Nexus grabbed them and brought them ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL da way to their hideout, tieing them wit Squirt and Luigi (Ho is koed from losing so much blood, TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL)

Meanwhile with Randy Orton...

"I DUNNO WRHR3 TA GO, WAIT A MOMUENT" Randy Orton saw Chris Jericho breaking a wall down.

TO BE CONTINUED! 


	8. Chris Jeri-Troll

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY JERICHO" Orton said, Jericho was trollin owners of a store by breaking there wall down. "TROLOLOLOLOL!" Jericho loled. "SUP ORTON WHAT DO UZA NEED." "I NEEDZ UR HEULP TO FIND DA NEXUZ" "KK HOP ON MY TROLOLCOPOTR." They then went Jericho's Trololcoptor.  
"IMMA GUNNA KILL DOSE STUPIT DOGZZ" Orton said in his mind.

Meanwhile wit BJ...

Stone Cold sent him ta prison and stuff. "DIS SUXS." BJ said in a prison cell.  
"IMMA GUNNA BREAK OUT." BJ said, BJ tried to kick down the cell like in movies, It no work, He then ran and kicked, FAIL, He then slapped da cell, No dice. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWW MAN." BJ said.

Meanwhile wit the pound puppies...

The Pound Puppies were tied together with a ko'ed Luigi.  
"SQUIRT! We were so worried!" Strudel said in all her lameness. "I'M... SOOOOOOOO...ITCHY!" Squirt said. "WAIT! There's that green guy." Lucky said, Butt Weegee was ko'ed so he didn't hear da dogs speak. The dogs heard da nexus walkin out of da hideout. "Finally, There gone." "Hey Lucky look!" Niblet pointed to da tv and Mario's Quest For Pizza was on. Lucky Squirt Strudel and Cookie all sighed. (Cause they suck and don't know wat a REAL masterpiece is. Niblet you pass... This time.)

Meanwhile at da hospital...

CM Punk had to walk with handicaps, Paul Heyman helped him outside while holding Punk's WWE Championship title. Meanwhile in da hospital room John Cena was still on da bed thing injured and ko'ed. He was starting to move, Like Chuck Norris was talking to him.

Meanwhile with da nexus...

"Okay group, We are at a dead end, We can't find Cena anywhere." Wade Barret said.  
"Should we just give up?" "I guess we should Otunga. Come on gang let's-" And just then Orton and Jericho flew in in Jericho's trololcoptor. Orton jumped out. "BARRUT, Wii R HEAR TA ROUGH U UP, AND KILL DA POUND PUPPIEZ, RITE JERICHO" "NOPE." "Y" "CHUCK TESTA, TROLOLOL."  
Jericho just trolled Orton, He flew of playin da troll theme song. "...LOOKS LIEK IZ GUOTTA FITE U ALL AT ONEC" It was 4 vs 1,

Barret charged first, Grabbing Orton by da waist, Orton punched him in da back like crazy to try to get him off then uppercutted Barret. Otunga, Slater and Gabriel then charged at once. Orton powered up to Super Orton, He chloslined Slater, Then Gabriel then Otunga, They got up then Orton kicked Gabriel in da gut then hammer punched him down then powerslamed slater when he charged at him then low blowed Otunga. Barret got up then Orton did his Five Moves Of Doom. Orton did a chlosline, Barret got up then Orton did another one, Barret got up again and tried to chlosline Orton but Orton ducked then powerslamed Barret. Ortons on a roll. Orton stepped back a little then droped his knee on Barrets skull. Orton then did his famous wake-up taunt were he hits da ground. "GEUT UP, GEUT UP" Barret got up, Groggy, Orton went for da RKO but Barret got out of it, Orton then charged at Barret then Barret kicked him in da face brining the viper down.

The rest of da nexus got up and they all kicked and punched Orton rapeatibly. Ortons out for da count, The Nexus dragged him. A while later they brought ko'ed Orton ta da hideout tieing him wit da dogs and Weegee. But wait! A CERTAIN person is coming back, And his name is JOHN CENA.

TA BEE CUNTUNEDZ. 


	9. John Cena Returns

In da hospital bed, Cena was still wearing Shorts, His arm and wristbands, And his new shirt and hat. He wasn't bloody anymore thoughzz. Chuck Norris was talkin to him in his mind.  
"CENA." Norris said. "YA" Cena said, Also in his mind, "ARE YOU JUST GONNA LET RANDY DO THAT TO YOU." "...NOOOOO" "YOU GOTTA GET YOUR VENGANCE" "BUTT IT WAS DOSE DUMB DOGZ FAULT,  
IF WEEZA NEVUR FOND DEM DIS WOLD NEVUR HAUPPEN" "YOU SHOULD KILL THEM TO." "WAIIT, U APRROVE" "YUP, I, CHUCK NORRIS APRROVES." "YAAAAAAAAAAA, I HAZ TO WAUKE UP AUND STUFFF"  
Cena then was trying to wake up, After a couple minutes he did.  
...Da most epic person eva is back.

He then got outta da bed and ran like cwazy out da hospital. "I GUTAA FIND DA NEXUZ...  
HEY MICAEHL JORDAN" Michael Jordan was chillin' and stuff. "SUP CENA." "SUP JORDAN BUTT I NEUDS UR HEULPS TO GET TO DA NEXUZ QUICKER" "HOP ON BRO." Jordan then piggybacked Cena.  
Jordan then kicked his Air Jordans 3 times then he was flyin dawg. "WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Cena screamed. "AW NOZ." "WAT JORDAN" "IM EPIC BUTT SO R U SO MA AIR JORDANS CANT TAKE SO MUCH EPIC SO WEZZA CWASHING." "AWWWWWWWWW MAN-" Cena could not finsish cause they crashed near that huge fountain thing in da city and a huge nuke explosion happened, Jordan and Cena were covered wit lead. And outta nowhere Steve Urkel walked to them. "...Did I do thaaaaaaaat?" Urkel asked. Cena just slapped him den walked away, Jordans still out for da count, Urkels gunna LOVE him...

Meanwhile with Orton and da others...

Orton finally woke up from gettin pwned by the nexus, And he noticeds he was tied to da dogs, And Luigi who was STILL ko'ed. "Oh... Hiiiiiiiiiiii Randy?" Da dogs said, Nervous. "MAUYBE HANGIING OUT WIT CENA IS NOT AS BAD AS I TOUGHT" Orton said. "Cena? The guy you INJURED!?" Lucky said. "HEY WATCH UR MOUTH I SHOULDA BEEN LEEDER" "Aw well, Cena lacks wrestling talent anyways so who cares?" Strudel said. "K, EVEN I KNUW DAT WAS LOW, AND IM ORTON." Orton said, Atleast Orton knows da truth, As in Cena rules, Pound Puppies drool.

Back wit Cena...

"...I TINK IM LOUST, HEY IMMA GUNNA HIJACK DAT DUDES CAR" Cena plays a lot of Grand Theft Auto so he busted open da window opened door from inside den threw da chump out.  
"C U LAUTER" Cena den flipped da dude off den drove away.

5,0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000 hours later...

Cena was driving playin one of 50 Cent's music, He drove up to Mario's house. "HEEEEEEEEEEY MARIO" "SUP CENA WHERE HAZ UZZA BEENZ" "ITZA LONG STORY BUTT IMMA GUNNA BEAT UP DA NEXUZ" "COOL, C YA" "C U LATER MARIO" "YUP C U TO CENA" "YUP BYE IMMA GOIN" "COOL C YA CENA" "YUP BYE IMMA GOIN F'REALZ" "YA BYE CENA" It went on for hours den Cena drove to da nexus.

TA BE CONCLUDED!1111 (MAYBE) 


	10. THE FINAL BATTLE

"HMMMMMMM IS DAT DA NEXUZ, LOOKS PRUTTY SUSPISIOUS" Cena said looking at a building dat had a giant 'N' logo. He parked his epic stolen car and walked in, Da door was wide open like they were waiting for him.

"Sup Cena, We've been expecting you..." Wade Barret said. "ZOMOVCHGXHXVJKUSYUXZKSUKSDFS I ITS DA NEXUZZZZZ" "Wezza gonna kill you." Otunga said.  
"AWWWWWWWWWW MAN" Cena said, He noticed Orton, Luigi and the pound puppies tied up.  
"Oh, Hiiiiiiiiii Cena." Strudel said. "Are you here to save us?" Squirt asked the most epic wrestler eva. "NOPE, I JUST WUANNA BEAT UP DA NEXUZ AMD ORTON" "Awwwwwwwwww man!" Niblet said. "Nexus, Attack!" Barret ordered, Gabriel, Slater and Otunga charged. Cena powered up ta Super Cena.

Cena kicked slater in da gut then ducked Otungas chlosline then when Otunga charged back Cena did a dropkick on him and one on Gabriel then when Slater got up Cena threw him into Otunga and Gabriel and a bowling pin sound happened.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Cenas on a roll, He rules. Barret thene stepped further and a staredown happened. Barret powered up to Super Barret. Cena blocked Barrets punch and punched him, Barret tried ta punch him again and Cena blocked and punched.  
They started fighting DBZ style of epic. In the air Cena hammer punched Barret launching him down with a exploson. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG CENA" Orton said, Still tied up.

Cena telaported on da ground and Barret did a dirty poke to Cenas eye. That angered The Champ so Cena punched him bringing Barret down then Cena ran backwards then ran to Barret when he got up to do his epic five moves of doom. Cena did a shoulder block brining Mr. Barret Barrage down and he got up and Cena did another one, Barret got up and tried ta punch him butt Cena ducked and countered wit a slam. Cena then did his epic five knuckle shuffle.

"U CANT C ME" Cena ran then ran back and dusted of his shoulder and punched Barret in the skull. "GEUT UP" Cena said in his wake-up taunt and then did da FU.  
"YAAAAAAAAAAA I WINZZ" Dat was easy.

Cena den untied them and dragged Luigi out. "SUP CENA-"  
"DONT SUP CENA ME IMMA GUNNA KILLZ U" "Psst Strudel use the knockout thingamagig." Lucky said. "WIth pleassure!" It was like a stink granade, She threw it and the pound puppies quickly ran and the gas ko'ed poor Cena and Orton.

A little while later Cena woke up at da front of his house. "UUUUGGG WAT HAUPPENED I DONT REMEMBUR ANYTING DA LAUST I REMEMBUR IS WHEN ME MARIO AND WEEGEE KILLED DA MANE 6, Y AM I WEARIN NEW CHLOTHES" Cena went in his house, He has a trophy for most epic person in da univerese. No one knows wat happened to Randy Orton. (YET)

Meanwhile with the pound puppies (SADLY)

They had just fixed da giant hole dat happened when Orton and Cena fell.  
"Well, That was one weird adventure crew." Lucky said to his gang.  
"Hope that never happens again!" Cookie said.  
"I eat my own poop!" Niblet said. "...We didn't need to hear that." Squirt said.  
Strudel was sleeping. "WHy she so tired?" Cookie asked.  
"I dunno." Lucky said.

Meanwhile with Mario and Luigi...

"WHERE WERE U... DID U DIE" Mario said in all his epicness. "How am I dead i'm right here!" 1-ups maybe? Ur such a n00b Luigi. Outta nowhere da doorbell rang, It was Cena.  
"SUP CENA, WANT SOME PIZZA" "SURE" Dey ate pizza. "HMMMM ITS LIEK IM FORGETIN SOME1" Cena said. "...DIS SUX." BJ said, Still in prison.

THE END! (U should be happy I didnt kill the pound puppies cause I was plannin on it. P.S TANKS FOR READING MY SECOND TROLL FIC)


End file.
